1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disk drives and more particularly to a filter interposed between disks in a disk drive.
It is presently common practice to electronically store data on magnetic disks for processing and retrieving such data as desired. One form of such data storage device is commonly referred to as a "hard disk drive" which basically comprises a series of superposed disks in which the opposing flat surfaces thereof receive and store the data. The data is accessed by "heads" from respective surfaces of the several disks. The disks surround a driven hub which angularly rotates the several disks in unison. The angular rotation of the disk generates an air stream across the surfaces of the disks which helps in preventing dust particles or other contaminants from adhering to the magnetic disks.
This invention provides an improved filter for the disks of a hard disk drive which filters air between the several disks throughout the full 360.degree. of the disk drive hub.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Air filters for magnetic data disk drives have generally comprised filter units which are located adjacent an inner wall surface of the housing or shroud enclosing a magnetic disk unit.
The air filters of this invention are believed unique and distinctive over prior art and generally used air filters for air filtering systems by providing a filter which is located between adjacent disks and adjacent the hub thereof. To accomplish this the filters of this invention utilize the disk spacer disclosed in my above identified application. The disk spacer, being necessary, it is believed, to support the filters of this invention.